Infinity on High
by Green Gallant
Summary: AU follow-up to Roar of the White Dragon. While sitting in jail, the White Dragon is visited by a mysterous figure who says he can help him get back at Lance. But what is it? And will Lance survive this encounter?
1. Sinister Agenda

_Author's Note: Hey this is Green Gallant. Like everyone else on here, I've seen the show for a while. I didnt actually think I would start writing Sym-Bionic Titan this soon. But since my muses only live for a few hours now, I figured I'd better get a jump on it while the idea was still fresh. The first chapter if you can call it that is pretty straight forward. I apolgise for its brevity. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. This is a follow-up to 'Roar of the White Dragon'. Enjoy. Title may change. _

**Sym-Bionic Titan: **

**Infinity On High **

Later that evening as the White Dragon a.k.a. Mike Chan sat in his jail cell sulking. The burley detective from earlier approached his cell yet again. As the asian looked up at the large, sweaty man he seemed even more incessed than before. For some reason this amused the young racer as a smile played on his face.

"Well, what brings you back here my friend?" he snarked.

The police detective as usual looked like he was about to bust an artery on the spot. The detective who seemed so content only hours earlier when he arrested him was back to his shaky, chibernol-esk self who was soon joined by another. A man of ominious build, with a white beard and a hat that covered most of his features. Mike raised an eyebrow at the man that stood before him, as the detective fought to get the words out.

"Michael Chan...you are being released into the custody of...your father." he said boiling in anger.

The racer narrowed his eyes at the mysterous man, who smiled at him from beneath his military styled hat. He didnt know who this guy was, but if he was bailing him out he was intrestred. Anything was better than sitting here.

"All right then, you heard the man." he smiled.

The detective gripped the bar with his large hand and would have surely crushed it if he had the strength. The officer grit his teeth as he undid the lock and freed the man he had spent so many months trying to capture. The snarky young man walked out of the jail cell smirking at his would be captor all the while seeing the anger on his face.

"See you around boo." he said as he walked past.

As the two men walked up the hallway he decided to address his savior.

"Dont know who you are or why you came for me fool, but I appreciate it." he said with hands in his pockets never looking at the man.

The man in question merely smiled as he looked forward and said.

"I understand you ran into a bit of trouble. A boy named Lance Luna."

"The fool that put me here?" he asked looking up at him. The man nodded.

"The very same. I have ways of...getting back at him. If your intrestred." he told him.

"I got my own possie. What do I need you for?" Chan asked.

The man suddenly grabbed Chan by the throat and slammed him against the wall with inhuman force, cracking the white brick wall behind him.

"Because I can offer you alot more than just a fast car. I can offer you something...more his speed. Something that'll allow you to take him down...perminantly." the man said in a low voice. Mike struggled to catch his breath before relenting.

"I'm listening." was all he could manage. A smile slowly crept on the Galalunan's face knowing he had his pawn.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? Like I said pretty short. I gotta say, I thought it was amusing in the preview that even Octus could appreciate a pimped out race car. If you'd like to see more, I'd love to hear your comments. I'm still not sure if this story is worth it. Oh and this story is definatly AU. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	2. Initiation

_Author's NOte: All right I'm back with another chapter because you demanded it. First off I gotta say thanks so much for your overwhelming response to the first chapter. I really wasnt expecting it to be so well recieved by you, especially considering that this is my first Sym-Bionic Titan fic. It makes me glad I took the time to write it. All right so by popular demand here's the next chapter of our story. Hope you guys like it. _

**Sym-Bionic Titan**

**Infinity On High**

**Chapter 2**

He released his vice grip on the young man and slid down as the air re-entered his lungs. Mike regained his breath while his back cracked having just been slammed into the wall and looked up at the bearded figure.

"Yo man, who the hell are you anyway?" he said defiantly at the giant.

The bearded man looked back at him from beneath his hat, as another small yet creepy smile appeared on his face.

"I am General Modula. I'm an old friend of Lance." He said in a low tone.

"General huh? So what are you Army?" Michael asked still rubbing his throat.

"You could say that." he answered.

"So then what brings you here?" he asked probing further. The General's smile broadened.

"My boy, I have much to teach you." he said spreading his arms out and the pair teleported out.

Across town, Octus' eyes flashed for the third time that evening. The paternal figure sat at the dinner table and remained completely frozen as he had every other time it happened. His charge Ilana raised an eyebrow at Octus as she readied to eat what was known as a sloppy joe.

"What is it?" she asked looking up at him. The cybernetic being looked over his left shoulder in suspicion.

"Something has been setting off my sensors since we got back from our battle." He said concerned.

"Another warp gate opening?" Lance asked setting down his manwhich. Octus soon stood up.

"I must investigate, excuse Me." he said leaving the table.

The portly robot made his way upstairs to the attic where he kept his equipment without saying another word. Ilana looked across the table at her 'brother'.

"He's been acting weird, even for Octus." She stated. He merely shrugged it off and continued eating.

"He's a robot, what do you expect?" he replied between bites. Ilana shook her head at him and left the table without saying another word leaving Lance to his meal.

A few minutes later, Ilana's head poked up from the staircase behind Octus as he continued his study.

"Is everything all right?" she asked. He sighed a sign that he was taking on more human attributes however subtle they were.

"I am…not certain." He said turning back to her clearly frustrated.

"I have run several scans on the area and have turned up nothing. I have tried to analyze the source of these disturbances, but they vanish as soon as they appear." He said as she came into the room.

"You think someone from Galaluna may have found us?" she asked appearing beside him. Octus pondered this for a moment before answering.

"Yes. It is possible. As to who it is I cannot determine." He replied. Ilana paused painfully and contemplated the worst before asking.

"Do you think…?"

"It wouldn't surprise me." Lance said leaning against the stair railing.

"After all that last monster did send out a probe to Galaluna. So its entirely possible." He said looking up at them.

His comrades stood silent with their backs turned to him. Ilana's arms fell to her sides as her fist shook with grief.

"So does that mean my father's…?" she trailed off as her eyes welled.

He looked up at her from his post caught completely off guard by her reaction. He was just being honest, maybe a little too honest. His eyes widened as he stood up and held out his hands in defense.

"Wait I didn't…" he started but Ilana looked back at him eyes brimming with tears and ran past him.

"Ilana wait!" he yelled as she raced down stairs. Octus narrowed his eyes at him and groaned slightly. The boy then looked back at him confused still trying to explain himself.

"I wasn't trying to imply…I-I didn't mean…" he stammered still holding up his hands in surrender as Octus came towards him.

"I know Lance." He said as he walked past him.

"He may still be alive!" he called after him, though it did little to fix the situation.

Lance slapped his forehead and stretched out his face in frustration.

"Damn it." he muttered.

Across the city in Sherman City Park, General Modula prepped his new charge for battle.

"Yo what are we doing out here dawg?" Mike asked clinching his fists at Modula who had another creepy smile.

"I trust that you have some fighting skills?" he asked cryptically.

Mike smiled as he replied. "Maybe."

Modula continued to grin as Mutraddi foot soldiers appeared from behind the trees surrounding Mike.

"If your to face Lance then you'll need to learn how to fight." The General replied.

The drag racer's eyes widened as about five to seven humanoid beings approached him. A smile soon played on his lips as he got into fighting stance.

"Come on fool, I've faced bigger guys than these just yesterday." He smirked.

"Show me what you got." Modula smiled back.

The red skinned demonoids rushed into to attack him. Mike cocked back his fist and nailed the first one in the face before it could even reach him. Two more attacked him from opposite ends, he ducked the first one and punched him out before elbowing the second. Three down. The cocky Asian smirked and guestured for the remainings four to attack him. The monsters growled and bum rushed him at once. Mike threw himself in the air, the aliens looked up losing him in the sun as he came down and dropkicked one in the chest. He grabbed the next one by the shoulders and threw him roundhouse style face first into a tree trunk, and launched into an attack with the last remaining Mutraddi with a series of frontal kicks. The monster growled and slashed at him with his claws, but Mike remained guarded even as it tore at his jacket sleeve. He threw a hard punch to the face knocking it back and continued several more hits to the face knocking the creature back with each hit. Drove his knee into its stomach and then followed up with a flying Superman punch to the face taking him out for good. Two Mutraddis ambushed him from behind, but he was well ahead of them and flew around with a haymaker punch to the face taking out the one on the right. And a backhand punch to the one on the left.

"That all ya got suckas?" the boy taunted.

The Mutraddi got up again and attacked him. Mike grinned as he got back into fighting stance and threw a punch. The first one grabbed his fist but Mike countered with double roundhouse kick to the chest and face that would make Chuck Norris proud. His victim spiraled to the ground, until finally the Mutraddi attacked him all at once. A move that would prove to be his undoing as the remaining six held him down.

"Enough." Modula finally said.

The mutants relented and released him retreating back to their master's side. Michael grit his teeth at the monsters and straightened his jacket, regaining his composure.

"So do I pass dawg or what?" he asked. Modula merely grinned as he had countless times before under his hat.

"You have potential. However Lance Lunis is a whole nother animal." Modula replied.

"He aint nothing I cant handle. Judging by your lil Putty Patrol over here, I take it your not from this world." he answered.

"You catch on fast." Modula replied.

"So then what's the real story here dawg?" Michael asked. The General remained silent allowing him to finally take in his simian features. His eyes widened a bit when he realized what he was.

"Your aliens." he concluded.

"Correct." he said.

"Then he must pilot Titan." he surmised.

"Your part right. There are at least two others." Modula added. His apprentice then narrowed his eyes and connected the dots.

"Lil Sis and Soccer Mom." he said.

"Give the boy a prize." Modula said darkly. Mike slammed his fist into his palm cracking his knuckles.

"So when do we start?" he asked.

"Soon my student...soon." the General answered.

_Author's Note: I typed this up just the other night around 11:30. At first I really wasnt sure about the first half of the chapter since it was my first time writing Lance, Octus and Ilana. But looking back I dont think it was that bad to be honest. As far as the timeline is concerned we'll just say that it takes place towards the end of the season, since well they have to face the bad guy eventually right? And in case I'm proven wrong we'll say its AU sound good? In all honestly we'll probably never see Mike again. But what the hell its fiction, I can dream right? Oh bonus points if you can figure out the Putty Patrol refrence. Let me know what you think of it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
